


Rocking the Cradle

by Prosaic



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Crack, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosaic/pseuds/Prosaic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, it's babies ever-after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking the Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from 2008. Been meaning to write more for this.

In his defense, Fakir had never believed any of it was possible.

It had been miracle enough, not only that they had been able to turn Ahiru human again, but also that he -- after what must have been an eternity -- had worked up the nerve to propose. True, she had taken entirely too long to answer for his comfort, but she had eventually said yes.

 

But the greatest shock, the one that had left him actually feeling light-headed, had to be when the town doctor had announced that Ahiru was... with child.

 

Fakir had been flabbergasted. He had known once she was human again that they would be physically compatible, but _children_? He had been so focused on Ahiru, finding a way to turn her back, and just planning their life together. The thought of having a family, a _real_ family, had never crossed his mind.

Fakir had consequently bolted for the library upon hearing the news, after they had roused him from blacking out -- because he did _not_ faint, despite what Author may have claimed happened. He'd hid himself away in his room for three odd days with various books, in the vain hope they would explain the strange turn of events. 

Predictably, he had been rather unsuccessful.

 

Ahiru, meanwhile, had taken the news far better than he had. He chalked it up to the fact that, being a bird, she had probably already known on some subconscious level about her condition for some time. She later agreed that she had had a feeling wash over her, like a warm push in her chest, and was aware of a profound difference in herself.

Since her hunch was confirmed, and the surprise had worn off, Ahiru snapped instantly into maternal mode. Fakir had come home one day to find her arranging blankets and pillows into a mass in the corner of their room. He’d had an unpleasant jolt when he realized she was constructing a makeshift nest, but supposed it was better that she was using bed sheets rather than gathering twigs or reeds from the lake. (Charon eventually presented them with a crib he had built himself, which solved the problem before it really become one.)

 

After eight months of her eating nearly everything placed in front of her nose and growing _so_ huge, Fakir was amazed her thin body hadn’t snapped from effort to _move_ , the day had finally come.

Fakir had needed to stay at work later than usual, and had missed the first few hours of labor. He arrived as quickly as he could... only to have Raetsel barring his way.

When he tried to get through, she’d stated rather firmly that there was no place for men in such a delicate situation, particularly the husband. When he'd questioned her as to why, she only muttered something about Ahiru saying things she may later regret, which hadn’t made any sense to him. Raetsel then physically turned him away, forcing him to wait in the designated “Husband’s Corner” -- which was not a corner at all, but the sitting room -- with the other useless bystanders.

 

Fakir had tried to keep his mind occupied, taking up the ritualistic pacing of the floor, but he was overcome with worry. Would Ahiru be all right? Would his child be born safely? Why wasn’t he allowed to be with her during such an important moment in their lives?

Autor had done little to calm his jangled nerves. “I’m sure it will all be _fine_ ," he began, flipping a page of his book.

But then he made the mistake to continue.

"Do you suppose she’ll have a natural birth? Oh! Or perhaps she’ll lay _eggs?_ ” 

Punching the Drosselmeyer enthusiast had relieved some tension.

 

Luckily, the birth was relatively successful, and Ahiru lived through it without too much lasting damage to herself. However, the end results had been startling -- it was evident that some of Ahiru’s birdlike tendencies had won out. 

Indeed, she had given birth to not one, but _five_ children; three boys and two girls, all bundled up together sporting all with rich red hair and wide, deep blue eyes.

 

The revealing was an interesting sight to behold: The new father, blinking down at the little bundles in disbelief, his wife smiling sheepishly from the bed, while an over-enthusiastic blonde shrieked with joy in the background.

 

“It’s even better then I ever anticipated! And they’ll cause such _trouble_ for them! They’ll probably keep them up all hours of the night, screaming and crying and fighting and breaking priceless family heirlooms and then one will catch some sort of incurable disease and perhaps **die** ~!”


End file.
